


Bangin' Your Evil Boss's Evil-er Son

by PastelCaterpillar



Category: Austin Powers (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Rough Sex, Smut, i can't believe im fucking posting this, scott has huge daddy issues yall, this is so gross lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelCaterpillar/pseuds/PastelCaterpillar
Summary: Number 2 and Scott fool around while discussing 2's long-lasting crush on Dr. Evil. It's just as awkward as it sounds. Also, there's a lot of filthy bangin' here, sorry.





	Bangin' Your Evil Boss's Evil-er Son

**Author's Note:**

> did i really, honest to god, write a smut fanfic about a shitty, early 2000's, spy movie, parody film series? yes, i did. and am i ashamed? you bet your fuckin' ass i am, sport. 
> 
> some notes:: i see this scott as bein' the version of himself from, like, right before the ending of goldmember? when he's got that awful comb-over and tells everyone he hates them? yeah, that's the one. also, i don't even know if i need to clarify this, but, obviously; i do not condone the use of homophobic slurs like the ones used in this fic. don't call people slurs, okay? it's that fuckin' easy, folks.
> 
> i hope someone out there in the world enjoys this bullshit. lmao

“You were in love with my father?”

Scott Evil, ginger hair balding and green eyes squinting in disbelief, sits comfortably on a black, leather couch in the lap of his dad’s dedicated, tough as nails henchman: Number 2. He poses the question in a highly judgmental tone, his voice laced with laughter. Number 2, bigger than Scott and dressed in usual his work wear, pauses his devoted massaging of the kid's tense shoulders. His thick hands lighten their grip over the younger man’s thin, navy, turtleneck sweater, and he sits back a smidgen against the cushions of the couch.

“Is that really so shocking?” he asks curiously through the deep rhythm of his voice. He’s practically blown away by Scott’s question. He’d figured the red-haired kid would have laughed loudly in his face, and said something like: “ _ well, obviously, we all already knew, dude _ ,” but that hadn’t been the case. Not at all. For years, he’d dreaded this moment. The moment when he’d finally tell someone in the crew of his intense feelings for his villainous boss. It haunted him. He’d mulled over it for so long, always concluding that everyone had to have been aware the entire time, yet simply never talked about it to save both he and Dr. Evil the embarrassment. But they hadn’t known, had they? _How odd. How utterly odd._ Even Scott hadn’t known, his boss’s own son, someone who was so capable of picking up the subtleties in anyone's behavior. In fact, the boy seems so confused about his confession, he has to continue poking at the statement some more just to get extra information out of him. And as he does, Number 2 resumes massaging his shoulders, settling back into an overall feeling of calm as he kneads careful circles into the back of the kid’s plush sweater with his strong thumbs.

“Uh…yeah? That’s kind of out-of-left-field, wouldn’t ya think?” The boy scoffs, snickering slightly as well. He always scoffs like that at questions or statements he thinks are stupid, just like any typical, know-it-all kid in his mid-twenties. Number 2 has learned this about him from the various meetings the two of them have attended together. So many days, he'd spent sitting next to Scott at the table, listening to him scoff and laugh at every exaggerated, goofy statement his father made to the crew. Those two would inevitably erupt into a bickering mess, making everything awkward for everyone else. The kid's father would constantly cut him off when he tried to speak, and that would always be followed by Scott throwing out another smartass comment. Ah, yes, that was son of Dr. Evil. Always fighting back, constantly making his opinions clear. Especially to his father. In many ways, though maybe the two of them never noticed, they were exactly alike. Both had the same, evil charm to their personalities. Always willing to stick to their own ideas over anyone else's. Both were stubborn, and outrageously cute in their own ways. Number 2 rolls his working eye with a smile, “and gay.” Scott cackles again, uneasily this time. It's a laugh that drags on for a small moment, making the older man wonder what the kid could possibly be suggesting. _Perhaps he was self conscious about his own sexuality?_ Number 2 raises a brow, confused at Scott’s all-too-forward comments about 2's blatant homosexuality.  _ Of course _ _it’s homoerotic. Why is he so surprised? Isn’t what they’re doing right now: positioned so closely together for another forbidden session of fooling around in 2's room, also quite homoerotic?_ Number 2 simply didn't understand the kid sometimes. “That’s gay as hell, dude.” Scott muses quietly, sniffling and running a sleeve covered hand under his nose. Goddamn, he’s as precious as he is confusing, even with the balding hair. Hell, 2 thinks he almost prefers it on the kid.

“That’s odd. I figured I may have made it too obvious. I’ve been so undeniably dedicated to helping him succeed in his evil plans throughout the years, even when they were all so terribly nonsensical. I…assumed that…everyone in our vicinity may have caught on a very long time ago…” Number 2 trails off as he starts thinking about what all of his coworkers  _ would _ say if they _did_ find out, feeling incredibly self conscious about it the more he begins to grow lost in thought. His hands turn clammy at the image of their reactions in his mind. _Ah, Christ._ Maybe telling his boss’s outspoken son about it _may_ have not been the _best_ idea? Especially, his boss's son who he also _just-so-happens_ to be fucking. He is a lot younger, after all, and college-aged kids are gossip-y. _Holy hell._ What if that makes him more prone to spreading-

Said ginger then interrupts the paranoia stirring from within' 2's head, however, causing him to pause his massaging again. This time, instead, Number 2 opts for resting his large hands on the sides of the kid’s bony, freezing shoulders.

“I’d have never guessed. You never did say much, mostly stayed quiet and unnoticed during all of those lame ass meetings. Other than that, you always tried to get him to stay on task whenver he blabbered about some other fuckin' thing. He's such an Ass.” Scott’s starts to play with the hem of his own sweater a bit as he vents about his father, twirling it between bored fingers. He tilts his head to the side and sighs in frustration, “Damn…and y’know what’s so irritating about it?” He lets go of the sweater, throwing his hands up frantically, “You tossed a lot of great ideas onto the table sometimes that he just, y’know, threw aside for some stupid bullshit.”

Number 2’s breathing hitches, and he leans forward to rest his wide chest against the other’s back, seeking contact. He allows his hands, which have been waiting so patiently to move somewhere else, to trail slowly, almost lovingly down Scott’s arms and over the kid’s lap.

“You…you were fond of my ideas?” He asks, stifling breath ghosting the redhead’s ear. The boy shivers, but quickly recovers as if he’s unaffected by the intimacy.

“Uh, yeah? Why wouldn’t I be? Any super villain with half a brain would take ‘em into consideration. Especially the ones where you suggested, like, investing in the capitalist market? Taking advantage of big corporations and makin' 'em your own? So fuckin’ evil, dude.” He giggles. Number 2 makes a noise like  _ uh-huh _ in agreement to let Scott know he’s listening, all while his hands start palming easy circles into the other’s crotch over his tight, black jeans. He does so subtly, hoping to himself that he isn’t being too hasty with his desires. They'd only messed around like this one or two times before, which meant that there'd still be room for awkwardness. How none of the other sailors or workers on the ship had found out about the two of them yet was beyond him. Scott wasn't exactly the _quietest_ of lovers. And, potentially, if the kid felt as though things were moving too quickly, 2 wouldn’t want to push it. Pushing it could cause their relationship to get rocky. And a rocky relationship would never, ever work out in a workplace like theirs. However, despite his fears, the other seems content and unphased yet again. He's dawning a relaxed, tired expression while he keeps talking, “Like…uh-“ Scott pauses while Number 2 slides a finger to the button of his jeans, “-OH! The Starbucks thing? That was dope as shit, bro! And he still shoved it to the back of the line for more of those phallic lookin’ “ _lasers_ ” or " _death stars_ " or whatever the fuck.” The kid laughs in annoyance, making air quotes with his fingers in a mockery of his father. Number 2 smiles. He's just like his father indeed. Scott scoots himself closer against his chest, causing 2's expensive, fancy, suit jacket to gain a few creases. With a glance, the older man then takes notice of Scott biting at his thumbnail while making himself comfortable, seemingly distracted.

“I…I didn’t realize you held such high opinions of my work, sir. That’s very flattering.” Number 2's cheeks tint slightly at the realization of Scott’s passion for his ideas. It's the kind of appreciation he hasn't gotten from anybody around him in a long while. The kind of appreciation that drives him to continue being a part of the _evil_ business. He clears the roughness in his throat, tugging the zipper of the boy’s jeans down with careful fingers and sliding the button free, “Thank you.” He whispers into the other’s ear, peppering small kisses along his pale neck. His sturdy hand has now found its way inside Scott’s jeans, and he’s rubbing cautiously over the semi-hard on there. The small motions suddenly make the kid sigh with pleasure, and tune of those sighs is like music to Number 2's ears.  


This goes on for a few minutes: Number 2 kissing and nipping at Scott’s neck while palming his dick firmly over his grey, boxer briefs; the other wiggling his hips against 2’s bulge beneath him and sighing inaudibly over the quiet darkness of the room. The only vague sounds to be heard are silent kisses and noiseless, pleasing sighs. It’s a moment that 2 greatly cherishes, as it allows him to forget about any of the work-related stresses plaguing his mind from the past couple of days. It's pure bliss, and he never wants it to end. Pulled by the weight of the moment, 2 becomes thankful. Having the opportunity to share this close intimacy with someone so charming, so gorgeous; it must make him incredibly damn lucky. His heart grows heavy in his chest and he almost feels like swooning. Too soon, however, the soothing bliss is interrupted. All thanks to Scott’s continuous, personal questions about 2's unrequited love life.

“So..uh…why didn’t you, y’know, ever say anything?” He’s leaning his head back on Number 2’s broad shoulder. His eyes flutter closed as he bites his lip, enjoying the various sensations of 2's warm hands and hot mouth all over his frail body. 2 doesn’t even register the words at first, lifting his head up from the soft, light purple hickey he’s left on Scott’s neck. A deep, mature voice flows through the other’s ears.

“Pardon?” Number 2 asks while sliding his partner’s jeans down his hips, those tight, boxer-briefs being pulled along with them.

“Why didn’t you say anything about your…huge, gay crush or whatever?” Scott doesn’t seem at all invested in what he’s asking, almost as if he’s fighting two struggling parts within himself. There's the one part that desperately wants to know more about his father, and the other part that wants to get absolutely fucking railed by someone much bigger than him. He lifts his hips up from 2’s lap, cool air hitting his bare skin as he’s freed from his pants. His bare legs flare up in chilled goosebumps, and he shudders. Number 2 then reaches one, thick arm around to grasp at the smaller one’s chest, ring clad fingers barely digging into the fabric of his sweater. He pulls Scott tighter against him, bringing his other hand down to slowly stroke at the kid’s hardened cock. He presses another soft, gentle kiss to his neck.

“what crush…?” he questions, grinding his hips up timidly against Scott’s ass, breath heavy “….you mean on your father…?” Number 2 grips onto Scott’s chest tighter, letting out a barely audible groan into the kid’s ear. His motions against his partner’s cock start quickening in pace, a strong fist firm around it as the other chokes out his first moan of their session together. 2 smirks, teeth grazing along Scott’s jawline before placing a few, tiny bites there.

“Uhhh-“ Scott can’t seem to find his words. The soft biting against his jaw is proving to be far too distracting, along with the loving strokes around his aching dick. Somehow, still, he manages to let out a struggled, “y-yeah?” He moans again, biting his lip as he opens his eyes to stare down at Number 2’s handiwork on his cock. 2 pulls away from his jaw, leaning himself back against the cushions of the couch.

“Hmmm…I guess, sir, I never thought it was necessary to bring it up in our line of work. Truthfully, would there have _ever_ been a proper moment to expose feelings such as those to him? Could you imagine how he'd react if he knew?” There's a beat of silence, and Scott shrugs, dropping his head in pleasure as Number 2 continues stroking him roughly, “And, I suppose this may come as a surprise to you, Mr. Evil, but your father has never shown any romantic or-uhm-“ 2 clears his throat awkwardly, “s-sexual interest in men.”

Scott laughs suddenly, his head rising. He shakes it in disbelief, doing that signature Scott scoff that he so often does.

“No fuckin’ way. Are you shitting me?”

The smile he wears while laughing at such at ridiculous statement is intoxicating. It's wide and joyous, a grin from ear to ear. He's far too cute for his own damn good, and it's going to drive his partner absolutely insane. Number 2’s grip tightens even harder around the other's dick, and the larger man thrusts his own raging bulge into the kid's naked, bare ass again.

“f-fuck. I-I'm...I mean, my dad-“ Scott whines, grinding his ass down against Number 2. He moans desperately, “my dad is such a huge faggot, man.”

It’s here, when Number 2 groans, louder this time and with serious anticipation. He quickly makes a move to stand up off the couch, causing his redheaded partner to stand up with him as well. Scott scratches at the back of his messy bedhead tiredly as he watches Number 2 drop to his knees, still fully dressed. He gestures with a ring-clad finger for the kid to sit back down on the couch, which he gladly does with a grin. He stretches out on the furniture at first, arms rising above him while he finds a comfortable spot. 2 then positions himself between Scott’s pale legs once the kid has adjusted himself and settled. His eye follows the curve of a leg, down to his feet and ankles, which are covered by simple, white socks. His hands rest warmly against the sides of his cold thighs. A thumb strokes tenderly at the soft skin there.

“To be perfectly honest with you, sir, I highly doubt your father has ever been interested in anyone.” Number 2 then stares his one working eye admiringly up at the ginger with a handsome, rugged smile. Scott blushes pink, “He was never with anyone in college, never after college.…he had you created in a lab for Christ’s sake.” He chuckles, and Scott nods, freckled cheeks still tinted slightly as he focuses in on the warm grazing of 2's thumb against his thigh. “Being evil is something he was always...just...far too passionate about, I suppose…” Number 2 throws Scott what looks to be a wink, at least from what the kid can tell through 2’s one, uncovered eye. He watches sleepily, yet gleefully, as the older man lowers his head teasingly down towards his cock. The redhead chuckles, and bites his lip, emerald eyes half-lidded.

“Huh…yeah…I guess. Except for, like, when it came to that loud, German lady you guys worked with.” He covers his face with his hands, groaning in lazy annoyance, “God, I hate her so much. She is  _ so _ irritating, and _such_ a fuckin' kiss ass to him!" Another irked giggle.

Number 2 stops dead in his tracks at the words, his wet tongue just barely touching the tip of Scott’s dick. He raises his head, a hand gingerly holding the other’s cock in place as he stares heavily into his eyes. He's feeling dreadfully dumbfounded. His eye narrows, and his partner raises a brow at him.

“I beg your pardon?” 2 asks, his tone suddenly shifting into one of horrific disappointment. Scott yawns, unbothered, nodding.

“Oh? That German lady? The lesbian?” He’s giggling again, seemingly at the ridiculousness of the situation he’s brought up. “Well, I guess she’s not, like, _fully_ lesbian if she banged my dad-but-“ He makes a pointed gesture at 2 with a sleeve covered hand, “yeah! Her? She _totally_ fucked around with him.” His expression shifts into one of disgust, and he’s laughing about it as if he doesn't see the concern plastered on 2's wrinkled face. Number 2 frowns, letting go of Scott’s cock, pleasure long forgotten, to place his fingers at the bridge of his own nose.

“H-Hold on, sir…are you saying that…Master Evil…he-“ He swallows awkwardly, sighing, “he and Frau…?” Scott nods once more, clapping his hands and giggling like he’s just spilled the most outrageous tea of the century. Funny, given that this were happening in any other situation, Number 2 may have lost himself in how precious the other looks like this.

“I know! I know. Trust me, I do…it’s disgusting, right? I _hate_ thinkin’ about it.” He shakes his head, and his eyes suddenly widen as they make contact with Number 2’s saddened one, “Wait…dude, doesn’t that make her, like, my _mom_ or something?” 

2 doesn’t answer. Instead, he stares at the floor below them, quietly.

“…how long?” he mutters, voice shaken with an aching heartbreak. Scott crosses his arms, shaking his head with a confused smile.

“How long what?” he asks innocently, voice light and cheerful. Number 2 looks into the bright eyes of the ginger once more, biting the inside of his cheek as he places a hand back on Scott’s thigh. He drags a finger lightly along the shape of it, his voice sunken and more solemn than usual. He feels more goosebumps beginning to rise on the kid's skin underneath his rough fingertips.

“How long since…I mean…” He gazes off to the side awkwardly, this time avoiding contact with Scott’s simply out of pure embarrassment. He's obviously jealous, though he desperately wishes he wasn't. He lets out a fake cough, as the hand that’s drawing invisible lines against the other’s thigh finally finds its way back to Scott's forgotten hardness. He starts stroking his partner’s cock again, but slower, more sparingly this time, “are they…are they still…?”

Scott’s face shifts into an unpleasant one, and a disgusted groan escapes his throat.

“Oh!  _ Gross _ ! Seriously? Are you  _ seriously _ jealous? Of _her_?? Of _that chick_????” Number 2 looks anywhere that's not at the kid. He sighs, annoyed, as he rolls his eye and lowers his head again over Scott’s waiting cock. The redheaded one laughs loudly, mocking him, “ _Come on_! That’s, like, _so_ gay. And faggy. Are you kidding me, 2?” 

...

Is he _honestly_ calling him out as a homosexual _again_ , right as he’s about to suck his dick?

_ Unbelievable _ . 

Number 2 then runs his hot, wet tongue up from the base of Scott’s dick. He slides the wet muscle over the head, teasing lightly. He rolls his tongue and lips downward towards the other's balls. A hand firmly rests the cock in place, stroking softly while his other makes with unzipping his own dress pants and freeing his sex from its confinement. He suckles and licks a little more on the kid's balls, before rising back up the tip of his dick.  


“Well, if I may remind you, Mr. Evil, we  _ were _ just talking about my…long term- _uhm_ -feelings forrrr... _uh_ -“ Number 2 tries to form a coherent sentence about having been in love with his partner’s father, but he finds himself at a loss for words. The sentence is caught in his throat,  _ perhaps on account of the dick he's slathering his filthy tongue all over _ ? Regardless, he’s about to make an effort to finish what he meant to say, but Scott cuts him off immediately.

“Right, right. _I know_! You don’t gotta say it again.” He closes his eyes, laughing uneasily as he rubs at his forehead. He squints in arousal suddenly, though, mouth hanging open as he's finally conscious of his pleasure again thanks to Number 2 running is tongue sloppily all over his cock. 2 leads it along the underside, his thumb playing weakly with the kid's fine, red pubic hairs. Scott groans pathetically, “That’s still _sooo_ gay though, dude. Why are you _such_ a fag? Goddamn…” There's a silence after he speaks, and despite his pleasure, he's so obviously distracted by his thoughts again. 2 can see it in the kid's facial expressions, which aren't contorting in pleasure, but rather conveying uncomfortable distress. So, the older man stops.  


“Is something wrong, sir?” Number 2 asks impatiently, lifting his tongue from the other’s dick. A trail of spit and precum hangs from his lower lip. Scott sighs again. The image of Number 2's chiseled, stoic face practically drooling over his cock should be making him lose it by now. But it hasn't. Which fucking sucks, by the way. He keeps getting distracted by his daddy issues. He nibbles at his thumbnail in a nervous tick, while his free hand maneuvers his slender fingers through Number 2's damp, brown hair. 

“I dunno…I guess I just-“ His green eyes rest, focused on the movements of his fingers in 2's hair, “I just don’t get it?” He doesn't seem to notice, but by now, Number 2 has taken the entire length of his pulsating cock into his hot mouth. In an attempt to relax the kid, he tightens his lips and bobs his head up and down with fervor. It's not until the vibrations of 2's voice around his dick, does Scott suddenly lose himself in the gratification all over again. He blinks, adjusting his vision so he can finally take in the image of Number 2's plump, swollen lips sucking with passion around his length.

" _Hmmm_?” The man's voice is questioning, teasing, as he stares seductively into Scott's eyes. The kid's face changes in pleasurable fulfillment as he bites down hard on his lip. 2's dick throbs painfully his sudden observation of Scott's flushed cheeks. The filthy henchman revels in the relaxing sensation of the kid's fingers tugging on his hair. He jerks himself harshly with his free hand, moaning in desperation around the length sliding so easily in and out of his sopping, wet mouth.  


“Ah- _huh…hmmm_ …f-“ The stressed kid can't say a single, goddamn word. He closes his eyes tightly, attempting to search for an open opportunity to breathe, to relax. He laughs breathlessly, “whaddya even see in him?” Number 2 practically swallows all of Scott's soaked cock, allowing it to slip down is tight pharynx. The muscles of his throat squeeze and constrict around the boy feverishly, “oh _fuck_!” he whines loudly. The thoughts in his brain are beginning to grow cloudy, as if the stress is doing all it can to fade away into dust. Still, to 2's annoyance, he continues, “W-whaddya even see in my dad?” he pants, his hand grasping onto a fistful of Number 2's messy hair. The man pulls off his dick slightly, letting the length escape the tightness of his throat. He tries to speak around him.

“ _Mmphmphmm mphhmmm mphmm_?” he asks. Scott laughs, taken out of the moment instantly, just as he had been before.

“Uh, what was that? Excuse me? I can’t understand you with your mouth all stuffed like that, bro.” He chuckles, tugging lightly at 2's hair so he can pull him off his dripping cock. 2's mouth is absolutely drenched in spit, his lips swollen and raw, face flushed and sweaty as hell. It makes Scott's dick twitch, suddenly desiring the sensation of the evil henchman's throat around him again. 

" _Mphh-mm_!” Number 2 wipes his wet mouth with the nice, clean sleeve of his dress coat absentmindedly, "Of course. My apologies, sir.” he nods his head up at Scott, breathing heavily. The kid brushes it off, releasing his grip on the other's hair.  


“Don’t worry about it.” he falls back on the couch, resting comfy against the leathery cushions behind him. He sighs, “Anyways, what were you sayin’?” Number 2 busies himself with stroking Scott's cock again, taking the index finger of his other hand and shoving it into his own mouth to coat it in thick saliva. He pulls it out with a "pop."

“I was asking if your father was _really_ the topic you’d prefer to be discussing right now.”

“well, why not?” Scott scoffs, and Number 2 narrows his eye at him.

“Considering our current situation, Mr. Evil, does that not seem the least bit... _awkward_ to you?” He asks, his spit-soaked index finger sneakily prodding at the other's entrance. Scott leans forward, teeth nibbling at his thumbnail and giggling innocently with his eyebrows furrowed.  


“What? A guy can’t talk about his own father while gettin’ his dick sucked?” Number 2 sighs, rolling his eye for the millionth time at Scott's bluntness, “I don’t see what the issue is, what’s your issue? If ya don’t wanna talk about my dad ‘cuz it, like, _hurts your feelin's_ or somethin' then-“ Number 2 cuts him off quickly. Somehow, again, without Scott noticing, he's managed to slip the entire, wet finger into the ginger's tight hole. He pumps it, as carefully and slowly as he can, and Scott flinches, stopping his quirky, thumb nibbling so his thin fingers can dig dents into the couch, " _A-Ah_!" He hisses.

“No, no. Truly, I don’t mind, Sir.” Number 2 insists, his other hand stroking the kid's cock firmly, “I just figured you may have wanted to focus on..” he curves his large finger deep inside of Scott, hitting that hot, sweet spot just right. He's memorized how to push all of the kid's buttons in just a few nights of fucking around, and he smirks. The other's head falls back in disbelief, a struggled moan coming out from the depths of his throat.

“ _fffuucckkk_ ….” He whines, small tears forming eagerly at the edges of his eyes. Number 2 manages to sneak in a second finger as Scott continues begging, " _oh fuck oh please_."

“- _other_ things right now?” 

“How in the hell are you _so_ damn good at this?” Scott asks with genuine sincerity, freckle peppered face blushing a deep shade of red and eyes glistening with tears of desire. He's almost drooling at the mouth from the heated pleasure 2 is so willfully giving him. Said larger man stands up, climbing onto the couch as Scott slides his body towards the other side. He positions his head at the arm, bracing himself, belly-side-up, for the entrance of Number 2's sizeable, throbbing cock. 2's strong hands pull the smaller man toward his hips, soon beginning to work himself once more. He spits into his hand, coating his wide length in the wetness straight from his swollen mouth. He knows it's risky of him not to use lube, but Scott has been very forward in the past about how much he _adores_ getting fucked raw. 

2 takes a breath, positioning himself carefully, as he just barely pushes his thick, long dick inside of Scott's tight ass. The man's bulky hips jerk backwards on their own accord, pulling the tip of his dick out, only to push it steadily back in. Scott hisses, biting bruises into his chapped lips. His ass painfully stretches around 2's cock, while the other man is digging his finely trimmed nails harshly into the kid's thighs.

"Y-you- _fuck_...you asked me how I'm so good at this? Well, I messed around with a lot of men in college to compensate for the lack of attention I was getting from your father. You know, since you _love_ hearing about him so much while you're getting _fucked_. Guess I, perhaps, picked up a couple’a’things along the way.” He's thrusting now, but in small movements. There's no way in hell Scott can take his full length yet. Number 2 holds the kid's thighs forcefully in place as he tilts the whole of his body over the other's, bracing himself against the couch with a hand. Scott moans, the sound coming out broken and needy, his green eyes focusing mischievously in on 2's dark one.

“ _ah_ -you...b-bitch-“ He chokes, his ass continuing to be stretched by the dangerously slow paced movements of Number 2's palpitating dick, “that’s the gayest shit I’ve ever heard.” He laughs, teeth clenching down on his lip when 2's brows furrow with irritation at the statement. He's had about enough of the kid's smart-ass, homophobic comments. Scott nods his head knowingly, smirking and placing his hands on 2's tough shoulders as the man's pace begins to quicken with intensity. The fat cock inside of him thrusts deeper, the warmth of his ass clenching hard around the length. 

_ Fucking hell _ .

“So, what am I? huh? Am I a consolation prize? You saw me and you thought about how you can’t fuck your boss, so you’re-" Scott pauses to laugh with a desperate, girlish whine, "you're gonna fuck the shit out of his son instead?” Number 2 moans heavy, gravely, upon hearing the dirty words. Scott laughs infectiously, knowing full well what he's doing to 2. He sighs out a "yes" when Number 2, with even stronger force, shoves his pulsing cock deeper and deeper into his ass in response.

“N-Not exactly. I-“ Number 2 groans, head falling, face red, and beads of sweat forming on his forehead,“-I saw how evil you were becoming as well, the actions you’d suggest we should t- _fuck_ -take.” Scott smirks confidently, placing a soft hand against 2's sweaty cheek. He tilts the man's head up so he can look him in the eye.

“Yeah? What about ‘em, _big guy_?” He asks, raising his brows and nibbling his lip. Number 2 sighs in aggravation, his reddened cock throbbing inside the rawness of Scott's ass. He pulls out of him, abruptly, hands digging nails into the skin of his hips even rougher than before. " _Fuck_ -" the kid whimpers, whining at the loss of being filled.

“You... _you_ took the work seriously. More seriously than he did. You didn’t-“ Number 2 makes a pleasured, guttural noise as he forces his dick back inside Scott's abused ass, hips covered in reddened markings from the digging of his nails, “d-didn’t want to fuck around.” He shakes his sweaty head, reaching a hand forward to take a tight, heavy fistful of Scott's sweater. He shoves himself inside even deeper, rougher, as he covers the smaller man's body with his completely. “With you in charge, everything could’ve fallen into place ages ago.” he whispers, hot into his ear. Scott laughs through a moan.

“T-that’s bullshit. You liked my dad _because_ he was a goofy piece of shit, right? You _loved_ the idea of his plans failing so you could be there with him again and again and-“ His words are cut off when Number 2 goes to flip him over onto his stomach. Scott whines, his red ass cheeks pressing flush against 2's hips as the larger man continues rutting deeply inside him, " _holy fuck_ , dude...I…I can't-" Scott's statement falls into a series of loud, inaudible moans. Number 2 smirks, his cock throbbing harder as he watches the kid come completely undone.  


“Perhaps, yes, that may have been what I liked about your father. He was completely and utterly destined to fail, and it was positively endearing, but…you-“ 2 reaches forward to grasp at the neck of the sweater Scott's wearing. He pulls it abruptly backwards towards himself, causing the kid to choke on it faintly. He holds onto it tightly in his fist, his cock drilling at a fast, heavy pace in and out of Scott's mistreated hole.

“ _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ ” the kid coughs, struggling to form even small syllables as he continues to get railed into oblivion.

“I like that you’re more of a go-getter.” 2 says casually, his tone low, suggestive, “You’re forward, you’re honest-to-god cruel, and you don’t take it from anybody-“ he jerks the neck of the sweater back further, driving his cock as hard as he can against Scott's sweet spot, “not unless it’s me.”

“ _F-_ “ Scott chokes, lips wet from drooling, “ _Fucking hell. Ack_!” The kid is all but sobbing, eyes clenched shut and watery, tears pouring down his flushed, heated, freckled cheeks. His balding hair is tousled in all directions. He's a needy, desperate, nasty mess, feeling as though 2's cock is pounding right into his stomach. He's growing weaker and weaker by the second, and 2 can sense it. He can sense it those filthy fucking noises.  


“While he was naive, endearing, made me feel like I was on cloud nine since the moment I met him,” Number 2 frees his strong grip on Scott's sweater to wrap an arm under and around the kid's chest. He brings him upward, adjusting the other's body so that he's on his knees while 2 fucks him raw from behind. Scott's tired arms reach behind him, grasping onto 2's soaked hair. 

“ _a…ah…shit_!” the noises leaving his throat are so utterly pornographic, and Number 2 makes with moving up the hem of the kid's sweater so he can pinch at a delicate, pink nipple. Scott moans, " _s-shit_."

“You’re fiery, but cute. Adorable, but harsh. You make me feel truly, horribly evil again.” Scott lets out another one of his charming giggles through his uncontrollable moans.

“fiery… _eh_?” Number 2 smirks at the kid's confidence, twisting the nipple he's playing with hard between his thumb and index finger. The thrusts of his cock into Scott's ass are growing more sporadic, more unpredictable. He keeps going: _deep, deep, deeper_ , making sure to pound the ginger's sweet spot over and over again, " _Oh!_ _ Ohhhh _ _...Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. Holy fuck, 2" he mutters with every thrust. The hand that's twisting his small nipple now moves to jerk him off, calloused fingers wrapping around the length and tenderly pumping his dick at a generous pace. " _A-A-Ah_!" Scott cries. 2 places a small, affectionate kiss to his ear, and moans softly.

“Sir, are you going to-“ he starts asking, but the other is already way ahead of him. With loud, needy, longing whines, Scott is cumming heavy streaks all over 2's hand and couch. He's mumbling incoherent words and biting his lip so hard he draws blood, his cock dripping with white cum. At this, 2 hastily shoves Scott forward, pulling his dick out of his ass and jerking it in a thick fist. He uses this moment to take in the details: Scott doubled over on the messy, leather couch with his sweater loose and riding up. His bare back exposed while he's on his knees, ass painted maroon, scratched all to hell, sticking in the air. His hair, an absolute mess. Flushed, heated face plastered tiredly against the sticky leather of the couch. He's so _vulnerable_ , so _fucked_ out of his goddamn mind. Number 2 can't take it anymore, and cums hard, his hot load splattering all over Scott's pale, clean back. It leaks down the ginger's balls, oozing, making a mess of the fine, expensive surface of the couch. He keeps cumming, hearing Scott whine, " _ holy fucking shit, dude, _ " as 2 grumbles in blissful ecstasy. His cum is thick, wet, sticky as the last of it soaks the boy's reddened ass cheeks. When it's finally over, 2 carefully lowers himself off the couch and onto the floor on his back. The form of the man's body collides with the plush carpet. His breathing is heavy, rugged, dick softening and still hanging loose from his ruined dress pants. His entire body is drenched in sweat, the heat underneath his clothing suffocating. He pants heavily, exhausted, half from working himself up so much, and half from cumming buckets all over his partner. With an exasperated sigh, his tired eyelid falls loose. The man takes a deep, lengthy breath to compose himself. His body relaxes, tense, aching. The muscles in his legs are overcome with soreness. A sigh breaks from his lips again.

" _Christ_ …" Opening his eye to stare at the ceiling, Number 2 speaks aloud in a hushed, but serious tone, "Mr. Evil, what time is it?" A pause, "We may need to get ready soon. Your father had planned a crew meeting at 11:30. He requested that you attend." His professional facade has taken him over once more as he attempts to lift himself up. With no answer from Scott, he grasps onto the seat of the couch to balance himself as he makes his move to stand. The ache in his legs causes him to wobble, and he's almost seeing stars with how light and airy his head is. 2 takes a breather again, puts his dick in his pants, and straightens out his messy jacket. Now, as if nothing had ever happened, he oozes professionalism ( _minus the cum stains, of course_ ). All over again, he's his boss's henchman. His boss's henchman who's going to have to wake up said boss's son who he just brutally fucked in the ass. 

In the silence of the room, 2 eyes the mess that's been made of Scott on the couch. The kid is passed out, snoring softly, back and ass covered in drying streaks of cum. He wears an expression of complete peace and contentment. With a smirk, 2 admires the lax, sleepy form of the kid. A hand of his reaches out to ruffle the other's messy, ginger hair.  _ Adorable. Just adorable. Simply adorable.  _ It almost seems like a crime to wake him up. _Hmmm. Maybe later, if they had time_? Number 2 walks quietly towards the kitchen of his living area, taking a quick look at the clock there.

 

_ 10:00. _

 

_ Wonderful. They both had time. _

**Author's Note:**

> ew lol


End file.
